battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
End Game
End Game is a heavyweight robot built by famed New Zealand team OYES Robotics which competed in the third and fourth seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is an orange and black, four-wheeled, box-wedge shaped robot armed with a powerful single toothed vertical flywheel, interchangeable with an asymmetric spinning bar. This weapon is also designed to self-right End Game should it get flipped. For Season 4, End Game came with a new look with a cut wedge, forcing opponents into its spinning disc, a yellow line going along the sides, front, and back, a silver body as opposed to the black body, black wheels, and a new self-righter, looking like a pair of sunglasses that were milled out, but it went with a basic stick for the rest of its fights. End Game also had a "Kill Count" sticker on its left side behind its disc, which was used to show how many times it won. Robot History Discovery Season 3 End Game's first opponent was against Captain Shrederator. The match was off to a poor start for End Game as they found themselves struggling to get out of their square, due to their wedge being extremely low to the ground, allowing Captain Shrederator to get its shell up to speed. However, End Game recovered and was quicker to get their weapon up to speed and hit Captain Shrederator hard, causing the shell to stop spinning. Since Captain Shrederator was continuing to fight, End Game hit it again near the corner and Captain Shrederator took a hit from the pulverizer. Even then, its opponent wasn't giving up so End Game promptly launched it into the air and onto its top, landing on the edge of the screws. With no way to move, Captain Shrederator was counted out, giving End Game the win by KO at 1:22. End Game next found itself up against Lock-Jaw. For this match, End Game had some filing done underneath the wedge to prevent ground clearance issues that were affecting it in its previous match. The match started off well for End Game as they managed to land a hit on Lock-Jaw after their opponent got one of its lifting jaws stuck in the slot for the killsaws. Lock-Jaw recovered, but End Game landed another hit, this time to one of Lock-Jaw's wheels. As Lock-Jaw continued to fight, End Game delivered more hits, taking off a wheel and damaging another. Eventually, Lock-Jaw was struggling to make any progress and ended up right in front of the screws. Lock-Jaw was counted out, giving End Game the win by KO at 2:01. End Game's next opponent was the former champion Bite Force. The match started out badly for End Game as the first hit sent them flying into the screws on Bite Force's side. They recovered and came back for another hit, but were sent flying again. However, this hit caused Bite Force to stop moving, but End Game chose not to attack. This proved to be a big mistake as Bite Force came back to life and End Game received two more impacts, the latter of which flipped it over where it couldn't self-right due to its disc not being up to speed. End Game was counted out and Bite Force won the match by KO at 1:02. End Game was next drawn against Son of Whyachi. For this fight, End Game opted to go with their asymmetric bar to minimize the surface area that Son of Whyachi could hit. When the match got underway, things were pretty even, but End Game took a big hit from Son of Whyachi that instantly knocked it out while Son of Whyachi was sent into the arena lexan, tearing into the 1st layer before on top of the mount for the screws. Son of Whyachi was able to escape whilst End Game did not move at all; its radio receiver was destroyed as a result from the hit earlier at the start of the match. End Game was counted out, giving Son of Whyachi the win by KO. End Game next found itself in the USA vs The World special tournament where it faced SawBlaze. For this fight, End Game replaced its traditional armor with a more grid-like pattern and added plastic extensions on the front to hopefully get under SawBlaze more easily. The match was off to a good start for End Game as they were delivering some pretty decent hits, though none of them causing much damage, except to the front forks of its opponent. End Game was then pushed into the arena barrier by its opponent and was unable to fight back while its opponent worked its saw into End Game's backside. End Game got free and threw SawBlaze over, which knocked a chain off. SawBlaze got right back up and End Game was again pushed into the arena barrier before being released. End Game took a shot from the killsaws and stopped moving. Luckily, there wasn't enough time for a count out, so the fight went the distance. The judges awarded a 2-1 split decision and 1 point to SawBlaze. End Game's last chance to enter the top 16 was in a rumble with WAR Hawk and Brutus. End Game started off strong as they tore off Brutus' front wedge, but they were quickly thrown onto their weapon by WAR Hawk where they couldn't self-right. WAR Hawk then did the same to Brutus up against the arena barrier and was declared the winner by KO. End Game volunteered to take Tantrum's place in fighting Tombstone in the exhibition match if Tantrum was unable to be ready in time, however Tantrum was soon ready to go and went in for the fight anyway. Discovery Season 4 End Game started off 2019 with a match against the Australian Death Roll to determine which of them had the better robot down under. For this fight, End Game went with curved wedgelets to get under Death Roll and perhaps cause damage. When the match began, End Game struck first, sending Death Roll flying end-over-end and all over the arena. However, Death Roll recovered so End Game sent it flying again, bringing down one of the lights, sending glass and the cover to the arena floor. Death Roll recovered once again and End Game ran over the glass shards from the broken arena light and lost both of its weapon belts, causing its weapon to spin down. End Game collided with Death Roll again and was thrown on its back and unable to self-right. Death Roll came to their side and waited with their weapon at full speed, but most likely because either the self-righter was damaged, or by the fact they no longer had their weapon, they didn't self-right. End Game was counted out, giving Death Roll the win by KO. End Game was next paired against newcomer Ribbot. In response, End Game went in virtually unchanged from its previous bout with Death Roll, apart from going with its trademark vertical spinner and a stick for its self-righter as opposed to its glasses. When the match began, End Game was doing well, sending Ribbot flying without taking much damage. After another attack on Ribbot that sent it flying, it was End Game's turn to go flying and End Game lost one of its four wedgelets. Making matters worse, End Game also had lost drive on one side, leaving it struggling to show movement. End Game was unable to last much longer and was eventually knocked out, then counted out, giving Ribbot the win by KO. End Game was winless thus far and opted to participate in the Desperado Tournament for a spot in the Top 16 bracket and the Giant Bolt trophy. As the No.4 seed, they faced off against newcomer and No.5 seed, Gruff. End Game went with its spinning bar and front wedge. As the match began, End Game was pretty even with Gruff, not causing much damage. End Game soon threw Gruff over, but Gruff got back up quickly. End Game then faced a drive issue from the first hit, leaving it gyro around to stay active. End Game soon faced the flames of Gruff before losing a belt to Gruff's lifting forks and getting pushed into the screws in the process. End Game was then shoved into the arena barrier, but escaped. By this point, End Game's drive problems were getting worse, but it got a lucky break as Gruff had managed to wedge its forks under the polycarbonate cover for the killsaws. Gruff was unable to move and was counted out, giving End Game the win by KO with 2 seconds left on the clock. This win put End Game through to the semi-finals where it took on former runner-up and No.1 seed, Minotaur. For this fight, End Game went with its front wedgelets to get under Minotaur in addition to its asymmetrical bar. When the match began, End Game circled around before taking a hit from Minotaur that cost it a front wedgelet. End Game was still going, but was beginning to have drive issues again. End Game continued its attacks, but Minotaur was starting to gain the upper hand and End Game lost a weapon belt and its other wedgelets. End Game was then shoved on top of the screws of the screws for a bit before getting freed and gyro'd back to the blue square as Minotaur swerved towards them. End Game tried to keep its weapon pointed at the Brazilian bot, but the it had problems keeping pointed. End Game received a slight shot, but that allowed End Game to strike Minotaur's drum and flip them over. Minotaur managed to right itself and threw End Game under the pulverizer and End Game eventually stopped moving, was counted out, and Minotaur won by KO. After the unsuccessful run in the Desperado Tournament, End Game's next match was against Dave Moulds and the redesigned Cobalt. End Game went with its bar spinner and curved front wedgelets and when the match began, this proved to be a good choice as End Game tore off Cobalt's front wedge, resulting in the wedge embedding itself in the arena ceiling. However, End Game was having control issues and ended up struggling against its weapon's gyroscopic forces. Cobalt wasn't able to mount much of an attack so End Game eventually hit it hard, sending Cobalt high into the lexan to land upside down. Cobalt couldn't self-right and was counted out, giving End Game the win by KO. End Game also had an exhibition match against DUCK!. As the match got under way, End Game struggled to maneuver as its forks were getting caught in various places on the floor. Finally, End Game got its act together and sent DUCK! flying. DUCK! recovered so End Game pressed on, not causing extensive damage to DUCK! but sending it flying, including on top of the screws, where DUCK! was momentarily stuck. After another few hits, End Game seemed to stop working but this was only because it was high-centered on the floor and was able to get away. By this point, DUCK!'s lifter had become noticibly bent but still functional so End Game attacked again and briefly stopped moving once more. After a final hit near the pulverizer, smoke began to pour out of DUCK!, whom was no longer moving. DUCK! was counted out, giving End Game the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 7 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot's builder is one of the youngest in the bunch. He's so young he packs a brown bag lunch. He's new school, that is true but he knows his bot will kill you, END GAME!" "This bot is.....my precious. You....shall.....not.....last! It's END GAME!" "This young bot's matured so much it's time for its bot-mitsfa. Hava notkillyou, hava notkillyou, it's END GAME!" "This Jack is here to slay some giants and he's ready to stalk you down. He's not looking for fame but you'll remember his name. It's END GAME!" "You've made it through all the levels and collected all the treasure. Now it's time to face the final boss. You're at the END GAME!" "Straight from down under, his vertical spinner brings the thunder. You wouldn't want to get in a scrum with this young chum. It's END GAME!" "These young guns from New Zealand will leave you squealing. Big time pain is what you'll be feeling. Hope you've brought your extra lives, because you're about to meet END GAME!" "This bot is driven by cool guy who have it made in the shades. Wheeling and dealing, all the way from New Zealand. Now you kiwi, now you don't. It's END GAME!" "This bot has more hits than Bon Jovi and you're going out in a blaze of gorey. Shot through you parts cause you'll get maimed. You're getting played by END GAME!" "It maybe a kiwi, but it's about to go bananas. It swipes you on the left, it swipes you on the right, it peels you down the middle and ugh, it really bites. He roughed up Gruff, now you're going to get the same. It's END GAME!" Merchandise Any appearances by End Game in merchandise are listed below: *End Game/VEX Robotics Trivia *End Game is the first BattleBots competitor to hail from New Zealand. *Team captain Jack Barker previously attempted to enter Season 2 with Mangō, but it was ultimately rejected. *The team entered the 2019 Robot Ruckus tournament with a new grappler bot called the Krusty Grab, a joke referencing the Krusty Krab, the famous restaurant in the animated series, Spongebob Squarepants. **The Krusty Grab also fought alongside the returning bots of Mammoth, Kraken, HyperShock, Shatter!, Gruff, Bale Spear, and Extinguisher, as well as fellow first timers like P1.2, Axe Backwards, and SubZero. **It would also end up fighting, and defeating, both Bale Spear and HyperShock at the event. Category:Robots from New Zealand Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Foreign Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Main Event Participants Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:Robots made into toys Category:Robots which have damaged the BattleBox